


Someone to Wish for You

by EndlessSummer



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: "But do you ever get that feeling – I can’t describe it. It’s when ya look at the sky at night for so long..."
Relationships: Ellis (Left 4 Dead)/Original Female Character(s)





	Someone to Wish for You

Gloria woke up in the middle of the night again, hearing the distant scream of a Hunter. She grabs her gun, getting up and going toward the closed safe house door.  
  
“Don’t even think about it buddy!” she hisses, trying not to wake her four friends.  
  
Nick, Rochelle, and Coach were still asleep, though Ellis was nowhere in sight. Gloria felt a bit worried, until she realized their safe house had a roof accessible by a ladder inside of the room. She quietly makes her way up, seeing Ellis look out from the opposite side.  
  
“We got a Hunter fuckin’ around here somewhere.” Gloria says while pulling herself up onto the roof to join him.  
  
The mechanic turns around a bit to look at her. “Really? Damn ... best keep an eye out, okay?”  
  
She nods, picking up a fallen over chair so she could sit with him.  
  
“You okay? I don’t see you as the type to sit up here alone.”  
  
He was staring again, and Gloria wondered why he was looking up at the night sky.  
  
“It’s just, uh – kinda lonely sometimes,” Ellis admits.  
  
“Well, we are the _only_ survivors left on Earth, so that’s kind of a mutual feeling.”  
  
He chuckles, “Yeah, I know. But do you ever get that feeling – I can’t describe it. It’s when ya look at the sky at night for so long, and think..”  
  
Gloria rolls her eyes, watching him rub the back of his neck.  
  
“Hmm, that feeling where you _sometimes wish for someone to wish for you_?” she says sweetly. “That’s normal; it’s kind of funny too.”  
  
He nods gently.  
  
The woman smiles at him. “Hey, maybe someone out there is wishing for you right now. Who knows?”  
  
Ellis smiles a bit, though Gloria saw him getting his gun, aiming it at something off in the dark. She sticks her fingers in her ears as he pulls the trigger. There was a loud pop, follow by the death scream from a Hunter. She had a feeling he had killed the one she heard outside.  
  
“That one’s mine!” he states.  
  
“Bad-ass.” she giggles.  
  
_“ELLIS!!”_  
  
Gloria smirks, glancing at her friend. “Well, I think we woke Nick.” she laughs.


End file.
